Get Away From Me
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: Tom's drunk. He tries to rape her. Can Bill save her before Tom can commit this horrible act? Bill/OC Tokio Hotel


Get Away From Me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, let me tell you a little bit about myself.

First, my name is Calico. I live with Bill and Tom Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel, and I'm engaged to Bill. We have a newborn baby girl, and she's named Alessa.

I love horror movies, and my favorite is Silent Hill. If you've seen it, you know where the name Alessa came from. I nicknamed our Alessa as Akuma, which means "demon" in Japanese, because she likes to keep us up ALL night. I also love sleep. I would sleep all day if we didn't have the baby. As for music, mainly hard rock is what I listen to. Metallica, Alice Cooper, Kiss, Greenday, Billy Talent.. stuff like that. I love Japanese music too, mainly Malice Mizer and L'arc~En~Ciel.

I'm 5'5", which I consider kinda short, and have medium-length dark brown, almost black, hair. I have my lip pierced twice, as the Snake Bite piercing. My right ear is pierced three times, all in normal spots, and my left ear once in the normal spot. My eyes are greyish-blue, more grey then blue, though. My clothing style is pretty punk. Bands tees, jeans with tons of straps and zippers, suspenders.. stuff like that. I wear Bill's clothes sometimes, because we're about the same size and I like his clothes. A lot. Besides, I kinda have a boyish figure, so they fit me well.

There's only two things I hate: being called Girly and sports. The only sports I like are ping pong, football (or soccer, wherever you are), and foosball.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get some groceries." Bill said.

"Ok, I'll just shower or something." I said, as Bill kissed me and left. I was left with Alessa and Tom. Bill and Tom's mom and stepdad were out of town for a week.

I went to Alessa's room, which is on the main floor. I went over to Alessa's crib and watched her sleep. Tom walked past the doorway. "Hey Tom?"

I heard him slide backwards to the door. "Yeah?"

"Can you make sure she doesn't wake up? I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure." He smiled and quickly went to his room.

I took a towel from the closet and stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the light and set the towel down. I then turned the hot water tap and the cold water tap. I tested the water every few seconds until it was a good temperature, then pulled the knob thing to make it a shower. Once the water started falling from the shower head, I closed the curtain and stripped off my clothes.

I stuck my right foot in, quickly followed by my left and soon my whole body. I let the water run over me.

I had just finished shaving my legs and underarms when I hear the bathroom door softly. "Bill?" I call out.

I hear a mumble. I open the curtain slightly and see Tom undressing.

"Was?! Tom! Raus!"

He looks up and smiles evilly. He continues to take of his clothes. I pick up a bottle of shampoo and throw it at him. He just simply catches it. '_Bumsen..'_

He steps in the shower with me, despite my protesting. He wraps his arms around me. "Tom, dich krank bumsen! Get away from me!"

He puts his lips against my ear and holds me strong. He's absolutely stronger than he looks. When he opens his mouth to talk, I smell alcohol. "Shh, baby. Relax. I won't hurt you." His words are slurred.

"Tom! You're drunk!" I struggle in his grasp, but I'm very unseccessful.

"Nein, I'm not. A few shots of vodka doesn't make a person drunk." He placed his lips on my neck and placed soft kisses on it.

I kept struggling.

Tom's arms were now around my shoulders, but he still held me tightly.

Finally, I gave up.

"There we go. Now, you didn't need to struggle, did you? Nobody resists Tom Kaulitz." He pushes me against the shower wall, still holding onto my arms.

I decided to act like I had suddenly fell in love with him. '_I'm so sorry Bill..'_ "You're right, Tom. I can't resist you! You're too sexy. Komm hier!" ." I leaned forward

"I see you've come to your senses! Now,kiss me, like a good girl." He smirked.

I kissed him, but only for about 2 seconds.

I bit his lip, then kneed him where it hurts. He doubled over in pain. He reached out to grab me, but was too late.

I hopped out of the tub and spit in his face. "Ich find Dich scheisse!"

He climbed out of the tub, still slightly doubled over.

I ran out the door and saw Bill. "Bill!" I cried.

"Calico? What's wrong?" He sets down the bags before coming over to me, as I stood there crying.

"I was having a shower, when-"

"Dich! Dich kleine Hure!" Tom shouts at me from the hallway. He's still naked. He grabs the towel I was going to use, and wraps it around his lower half.

Bill is obviously angry, and confused. "Tom, sie ist nicht eine Hure!" He takes off his t-shirt and puts it on me. I cling to his side, still crying.

"Ja, ist sie!" Tom shouts back.

Bill tells me to go get changed, and all I can do is run to our room.

I shut the door and slump against it. The tears do not want to seem to stop.

Bill and Tom are shouting, yelling at each other about what happened. Tom kept calling me a whore, and why I'm no good for Bill. I heard a loud SMACK!, and I'm sure it was Bill punching Tom. It sounded like it was in the face, too.

There's a knock at the door. I pick myself up. "W-who is it?"

"Mich," Bill's soft voice answers. I quickly open the door and engulf him in a hug.

"Bill, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I cried into his shoulder.

"Calico, it's not your fault. Tom is drunk. I found the empty bottle of vodka. Now, tell me what happened." He wipes my tears away and looks into my eyes.

I sit on the bed and take a deep breath. "When you left, I asked Tom to watch Alessa as I showered. He said 'sure',and I left to shower. I just finished shaving and I heard the door open, and I thought it was you. I thought you were back early. Anyways, I look out and Tom's undressing. I tell him to get out, but he just smiled at me. I threw a bottle of shampoo at him, but he caught in. He came in the shower with me and held me so I couldn't get away. He started kissing my neck and I kept struggling to get away. He pushed me against the wall, and still held me. Then I planned to make him think that I had fallen in love with him, so I kissed him. That's why I kept saying I was sorry! Then I bit him and kneed him in the spot where it hurts,and I got away." I breathed.

Bill just looked at me. "It sounds like he tried to rape you."

"I think he did. I'm so glad you're home."

He hugged me. "I'm glad too. I don't want him touching you."

"Danke Bill." I smiled.

"Hier, Dich brauhen Kleidung." He got up and went over to the closet.

"Ja errate ich mich kinda tut." I mumbled, as Bill tossed a pair of sweat pants on the bed. Then he went over to my dresser and took out lingerie for me. Bill LOVED it when he got to pick out my lingerie, for some odd reason. Probably because we're really the only two who see it.

He helped me get dressed, as I was still slightly tramatized from Tom's actions. Bill let me keep his shirt on, and he just put a new one on.

Bill still didn't trust Tom, even though Tom was passed out on the couch, still with the towel wrapped on his lower half, so we went to check on Alessa together. I still clung to Bill's side as we passed Tom and Bill put his arm around me and reassured me Tom won't hurt me anymore.

As we stepped into Alessa's room, I heard Tom get up. His drunken slur of curse words gave it away that he was close. He came into the doorway and touched my shoulder. I smacked it away hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Tom, get away from me, and stay away. Or I will tell the media what happened today." I death glared him as Bill came to my side. Tom ran out of the room.

"You think he'll seriously stay away?" Bill asked me.

"He better, or the world will know that the Tom Kaulitz is a potential rapist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wheee! You like ittt? :]

I love Tokio Hotel, don't get me wrong, but Tom is pretty perverted. =]

This one-shot has been eating me away for months(or weeks, can't remember =P), pleading to be written. Finally, while I was bored enough, I wrote it.

NOW I GIVE YOU THE TRANSLATIONSSS!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Was?! Tom! Raus! -What?! Tom! Out!

Nein -No

Bumsen -f*ck

Tom, dich krank bumsen! -Tom, you sick f*ck!

Komm hier! -come here!

Ich find Dich scheisse! -I find you sh*t!

Dich! Dich kleine Hure! -You! You little wh*re!

Tom, sie ist nicht eine Hure! -Tom, she is not a wh*re!

Ja, ist sie! -Yes, she is!

Mich -me

Danke Bill -Thanks Bill

Hier, Dich brauhen Kleidung -Here, you need clothes

Ja errate ich mich kinda tut -Yeah I guess I kinda do


End file.
